Mousetail
Mousetail is a brown tom with half his tail missing. Shadows of the Horizon Mousetail is briefly seen when Silverpaw, his new appeentice, goes to the Moonpool for the first time. When Silverpaw’s finished dreaming, he starts taking her back to camp and dismisses the voice Silverpaw claimed to have heard. He is then seen treating Swiftdapple’s wounds and comments that she enjoys fighting when the warrior boasts about beating Hawkshadow in a border skirmish. It is mentioned that Mousetail had been a warrior for a few moons before choosing to be a medicine cat. The next day Mousetail returns from the Moonpool with Silverfeather and is greeted by Swiftdapple, who then suspiciously remarks that the medicine cat smelled like RiverClan. Mousetail states he’d been visiting Brackenberry, the RiverClan medicine cat, as he had wanted to talk to him about some advice. It is mentioned that he had been aware of Swiftdapple’s feelings since they were apprentices. He is later seen leaving the camp at night when Swiftdapple is following him. It is revealed that he had been meeting with Dappledberry, a RiverClan warrior, and Mousetail is annoyed when he finds out Swiftdapple had been following him. The tom admits he had been meeting with Dappledberry for several moons after meeting her at a Gathering with Adderpelt and Snakestrike. He confesses that the RiverClan she-cat was expecting his kits and that she no longer wanted to continue meeting in secret, and begs Swiftdapple not to tell Fallenstar. A few days later he is confronted by Swiftdapple, who is bitter about his meetings with the RiverClan she-cat. It is mentioned he used to moon over Roseheart when he was an apprentice. When Russetsky eats a rotten pigeon, Mousetail almost gives him the wrong herbs and is called out by Swiftdapple. He then admits that he had been trying to talk to Dappledberry to ask about their unborn kits. A half moon later at the Gathering, he is seen heading over to the medicine cats and had been ignoring Dappledberry. He is seen looking saddened when Willowstar announces the birth of her kits: Splashkit and Juniperkit, though their father is mentioned to be a RiverClan tom. He is caught several times by Swiftdapple near the ThunderClan-RiverClan in hopes to see Dappledberry so he could ask about their kits, but is saddened at how she never appeared once. He then decides to resign from being medicine cat to return to being a warrior as he can no longer concentrate on his medicine duties like he used to. He is seen happy for Swiftdapple when it’s revealed that she and Russetsky are mates and is delighted when he finds out she is expecting kits, offering to help her with her kitting alongside Silverfeather, his former apprentice. He is seen grieving with Tallcloud when Russetsky’s body is dragged into the camp by Snakestrike. When Swiftdapple finished her kitting, he comments that Hazelkit exactly like Spottedberry, his former mentor, and that Russetkit, who was named after Russetsky, looks like her father. He is found dead by Adderpelt and the tom mentions that Ryewhisker, Hawkshadow and Reedtail had attacked him when he was chasing after a blackbird. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Shadows of the Horizon Characters Category:Fire Characters Category:Ice Characters Category:Faded Dawn Characters Category:Black Wings Characters Category:Dark Moon Characters Category:Apprentices Category:Medicine Cats Category:Medicine Apprentices Category:StarClan Residents